Allen (Comic Series)
Allen is a character first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the husband of Donna and father of twins, Billy and Ben. Soon after Donna's death, Allen became very depressed and aggressive, having few heated arguments with Andrea. Allen was also the first survivor to be amputated by Rick, which later failed as he died of blood loss. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Before the dead rose, Allen was employed at a mall in Gainesville as a shoe salesman. When the zombie outbreak began, Allen and Donna had heard that Atlanta would be the safest place to be due to the military's attempts to make it a safe-zone. Thankfully, they arrived late and found that this was not the case. Going around the city, the family came across Glenn, Dale, Amy, and Andrea, who had set up camp on the south side. Post-Apocalypse Wiltshire Estates Allen and Donna were happy together while with the survivors as they searched for a new location to stay in after departing Atlanta. However, tragedy struck while clearing out a housing estate. Donna was killed during the clearing, leaving him and the twins devastated. The Prison From that day on, Allen's mental state began to deteriorate, sometimes at the wrong times. During a fight with the undead occupants of the prison, Allen had a mental break down, and only came around once Andrea began yelling for more ammunition. Death Killed By *Zombies *Rick Grimes (Caused, Before Reanimation) While searching further into the prison, notably the library and A-Block, Allen remained behind to catch his breath after an incident in the library. A lurker crawled from behind, and he received a bite in his ankle. Rick, after moving him out of the block with the help of Axel, Tyreese and Dale, desperately attempted to amputate the bitten limb with an axe in order to stop the infection from spreading. After a long struggle against blood loss and a serious infection setting in, Allen died in his sleep, leaving Andrea and Dale to take the twins as their own. Rick, after Allen's death, shot him in the head before he could reanimate. Soon after, his body was buried outside the prison. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Allen has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Donna Donna was Allen's wife, whom he loved very much. When Donna died, Allen fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept him going was his children. Allen was usually seen crying over his wife's death. Ben & Billy Ben and Billy meant a lot to Allen, and they may have been only things that kept him going. Allen loved his boys, and is seen usually playing with them. Allen also told them dying is part of life from now on. After Allen was bitten, he asked Rick to take care of his children and then Andrea. Rick Grimes Rick and Allen seemed to have a stable relationship. They were comfortable talking about personal things around each other. Rick also tried to convince him that he was going to survive after he was bitten. Rick cuts off his foot in a desperate attempt to save his friend. Later, Rick tells his 'grave' that he's sorry about the leg. Andrea Andrea did try to resolve things with Allen after Donna's death but he grew agitated and argued with her, saying that her loss was nothing compared to his. Although she did try to support him, he refused to let her help him. Andrea tried to talk some sense into him, reasoning that people will die all the time. Andrea was the one who reported to Rick that Allen was dead. She also showed great remorse after his death. She cried when she had to tell the others. Carol Carol and Allen were friends, after Donna's death Carol was seen comforting and hugging him. At the prison, after the amputation of Allen's leg, Carol was devastated and furious with Rick for cutting off Allen's leg, until she found out why. Axel Although these two were shown to have little interaction, they seemed friendly towards each other and had a stable relationship for the time Allen was alive. Dexter Although Dexter and Allen were never seen talking, Dexter said Allen was weird and thought it was him who had murdered Susie and Rachel Greene. Glenn Although not seen interacting much after leaving Atlanta, it is thought they had a good relationship. When Rick and Glenn arrive back at the camp Allen is the first to go see Glenn asking how the trip went and what he got it. He praises Glenn when he finds out Glenn had found some toilet roll. It was likely he was upset after Allen's death. Appearances Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 9: Here We Remain Volume 12: Life Among Them |}} Trivia *It's revealed by Allen that he's at least 8 years younger than his wife, Donna. However, the script book reveals his age to be 32, and Donna's 36, in which Donna is only 4 years older than Allen. *Hershel was originally going to be the one to lose his leg, but Kirkman felt bad for Hershel, who had lost half of his children, so he decided Allen should be the one to lose his leg.Issue 43, page 30, "Letter hacks" Interestingly, Hershel would later lose his leg in the television series. *Allen is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Allen managed to have his leg amputated by Rick Grimes after he was bit. **An interesting thing to note is that before the apocalypse, Allen was a shoe salesman, which is ironic because he later had his leg amputated. *Allen is one of the few main and supporting characters whose death isn't showed directly, others being both of his sons, Ben and Billy, and The Hunters. *Allen is one of the few survivors who lasted the longest after being bitten, the others being Dale and Jim, as well as Lee Everett. *Allen, Donna, and their son Ben appear in the third season of the TV Series. References es:Allen_(cómic) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Deceased Category:Depressed Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp